Smile
by monkey'sbusiness
Summary: Cloud and Tifa got into another misunderstanding. While they both want to open up to each other, they're being too slow. Growing a bit annoyed and impatient, Marlene steps up to make sure things go as planned, with the help of a not-so willing Denzel.
1. It's just a misunderstanding

This is just an idea that popped out of my head after re-watching FF VII ACC and re-reading "On the Way to a Smile- Tifa's Case".

I would've wanted to know how they were after the events from the movie. And following the timeline of the whole FFVII, of course this comes after Dirge of Cerberus which was the last of the whole FFVII stories (basing on occurrence.)

They're back to being a normal family.

I hope you'll enjoy reading this. :)

* * *

><p>"CLOOOOUD!"<p>

Cloud was busy checking parts and adding modifications to his motorbike, Fenrir, when a little girl came barging in to the garage and then towards him. Strife Delivery Service has been getting a lot of requests lately that he's missed his vehicle maintenance this week.

"Marlene? What's the matter?" He stopped what he was doing and approached the kid. Marlene paused for some few moments to stare at his features; suddenly she tried to hide in a giggle. He innocently raised a brow out of curiosity for her reaction.

"Is there… something on my face?" Cloud asked Marlene. The lass nodded.

"You have some grease on your forehead." She gestured her hand for him to stoop down to a height where she could reach him. Cloud bent one of his knees and faced Marlene now equal to her stature. She picked up a handkerchief from a bag she was carrying and used it to wipe off the lubricant. He took notice of the hamper that she brought with her at the back.

Marlene cleared the strands of hair covering his eyes to wipe off the traces of sweat on his face and saw his gaze looking at something from her rear. "Tifa asked me to bring this to you here. We didn't see you at the table this morning so she figured you might be hungry and fixed something for you to eat. But… why'd you leave off in a hurry Cloud?"

"About that, I—"Just when he was about to respond to her question, his stomach grumbled a bit. While it wasn't really loud, it was just enough for Marlene to hear. The little girl laughed and set the sullied piece of cloth aside on one of the nearest chairs in the area.

"Tifa was right when she said you'd be looking forward to eating something. You'll love what she made, they're your favourites!" Marlene excitedly grabbed the contents of the bag and rushed to a table to prepare them. Cloud stood up and watched her preparing his meal, his expression looking a bit thoughtful.

"I wonder if she's still upset about last night." He mumbled to himself.

Marlene waved her hand. "Cloud, what're you waiting for? They're good to go! And you better take off those gloves or you'll spoil the food", she sang.

_Tifa asked me to bring this to you here._

"She's still such a worrywart, after all."

"Did you say something?"

He just shook his head and smiled a bit while tossing his gloves away. "It's nothing. C'mon, let's eat."

* * *

><p>Tifa was busy lining up bottles and glasses on the counter while Denzel was busy taking down orders from customers. It was the weekend, and 7th Heaven was busy during these times. It was tough for her to handle the job on her own, which was why she was thankful to Denzel for his help.<p>

"I'm sorry I had you to give me a hand out here, Denzel." She gave an apologetic smile and laid a hand on his head.

The boy looked at her face and hurriedly turned his eyes away from her smile, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I don't mind. I guess it's pretty fun to get to work like this; It's not often that I get the chance to talk to other people."

She seemed delighted with the boy's answer. "That's good to hear." She sighed in relief and embraced the lad. "Thanks a lot."

Denzel couldn't help but blush. "N-No problem."

Tifa ruffled the boy's hair and went back to the counter where she continued doing her work. Denzel noticed that she's not in her usual spirits that day, she lacked her bright demeanour. Unable to hide his inquisition, he proceeded to interrogate her.

"Did…something happen?"

The question totally caught her off-guard.

"What do you mean?" She widened her eyes; that surprised expression was hard to hide.

He scratched his head. "You know, we've been living together for some time now. Marlene and I can definitely tell that something's off when you two are acting weird."

"Oh", was all that she could utter. These kids were keen, too observant for their own good. "It's nothing that you should worry about, Denzel. We just had a little... you can say… misunderstanding. That's all." she flashed him her signature smile.

Denzel narrowed his eyes, his lips formed a frown. He was neither satisfied nor convinced of her answer; she was definitely hiding something from them.

"Excuse me, I'd like another bottle of Corel wine for table one."

"And two glasses of gin for table three!"

"Coming right up!" The 7th Heaven's bartender responded, trying to sound a bit cheerful in her tone so as to persuade Denzel that she was alright.

She and Cloud didn't have a problem. It was just a _teensy-weensy_ thing they talked about last night.

Tifa creased her forehead, talking to herself as she flared different flavours of liquors into several glasses. "If only he'd trust in me more…"

* * *

><p>"Cloud, can I borrow your phone?"<p>

"It's strapped to the handbrakes on the bike. Would you like me to get it for you?"

Marlene shook her head. "It's alright; I can go and get it myself. Just keep on eating there, okay?"

"Ah. Okay then."

She jumped off her chair and ran towards the bike. She saw his cell phone dangling down on the right side handbrakes, carefully took it off and browsed the phone directory. She reached the contact '7th Heaven' and pressed the call button.

_**Ring. Ring .Beep. **_

'_Hello?'_

"Denzel! Thank goodness you picked up the phone."

'_It's pretty busy here so Tifa's got her hands full. Anyway, what's the situation there? Is Cloud telling you anything?'_

The girl glanced back at Cloud who was putting his arm on the table with one hand on the left of his cheek, staring at his food that's been only half-eaten.

"Could you hold on for a sec?" Marlene asked Denzel on the other line.

'_Sure but what are you—"_

"CLOUD! You know you shouldn't do that in front of a meal, where are your manners?" She reprimanded the spiked blonde who became stunned at her scolding. Cloud just sighed, picked up the utensils and continued to eat to ease himself from Marlene's glare.

Denzel was a bit shocked too, judging by his voice from the phone. _'Ma-Marlene…'_

"Oh yes, where was I?" she chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Ah… I see."<p>

_'Tifa's not slipping a word out either, huh?'_

Denzel nodded his head. "But knowing her, she'll give into us sometime soon", his tilted his head to the counter where Tifa was with one of her hands on her neck, sighing and looking deep in thought. Seeing her like that made him think that maybe, he overlooked the situation a bit. "…at least, that's what I'm hoping."

He could hear Marlene's giggle from the other side of the phone.

"What's so funny?"

_'You know, they're acting just like us.'_

"Us?"

_'You know, like kids.'_

"How can you say that? The last time you me told they disagreed on something, it took a lot of weeks for them to make up—"

_'I think I know why Tifa's like that.'_

"**You think**?" Denzel remarked, his tone a bit sarcastic.

Marlene seemed a bit irritated with his comment and didn't say anything for five seconds.

"…Okay, I'm sorry for being rude."

_'Better.' _The girl replied with renewed optimism.

"So, why do you think they're acting like this?"

She was about to tell Denzel about her idea when another voice interrupted coming from the other line.

_'Who're you talking to Marlene? You're awfully taking a long time.'_ The deep voice belonged to Cloud.

Marlene hurriedly whispered to the phone. _'I'll tell you later when I come home!' _

"H-hey Mar—"

She had already hung the phone.

* * *

><p>end of chapter one.<br>would you like to leave a review? That would be highly appreciated! :D


	2. A replay button would be convenient

We pick up from where we last left. :)

* * *

><p>"Who're you talking to, Marlene? You're awfully taking a long time."<p>

Almost immediately after she heard Cloud's footsteps nearing to where she was, she cancelled the call and closed the phone.

"Well, that was quick. Who was it?"

"Ah… it was", Marlene tried to look for the right excuse to come up with, and finally decided to use her usual answer. "I called up home!"

"You mean the bar?"

"Of course."

That wasn't a lie. She definitely called up 7th Heaven.

"Who… were you talking to?"

Clearly, he was expecting something.

She grinned widely. "Tifa"

Now that part's the lie, but Cloud bought it.

Marlene mentally kept on apologizing to Cloud for lying, but she was undeniably interested to know how he would respond after hearing her name. She thoroughly examined his reaction and facial expression, finding it similar to a child who was too shy to ask questions from an adult.

"Did she… ask what I was doing?" he sounded a bit hesitant to inquire.

The little girl saw this as an opportunity to tease him a bit. This was a part of Cloud that she and Denzel would rarely see.

_I wish I could get this on tape so Denzel and I could hit the replay button over and over again._

"She was asking me whether I was on my way back."

Cloud nodded his head, but it would seem as if he was anticipating for another answer.

"Was that all she asked you?"

Although she felt a little guilty deceiving him, Marlene couldn't help but think that this was fun. She was seeing a more sensitive side of Cloud, one that is left defenseless when it comes to a certain someone.

_I'll play this part just for a liiiiiitle bit longer._

Marlene, with an intentional sad look on her face, shook her head in response to his question. She'd seen that '_Is that so?' _remark, his heavy sigh and disappointed face coming. It was, in a funny way, predictable of the sorts.

"As I thought, she's still angry."

"Say Cloud… did you and Tifa have an argument?"

"It's nothing like that at all. I think."

"You could tell me about it."

Cloud looked at Marlene and smiled for a second before petting her head. "It's nothing that you should worry about. This is something that Tifa and I have to discuss so you don't have to worry about a thing."

How typical. _I'm pretty sure Tifa'd already said the same thing to Denzel by now._

"If you want, I could talk to her for you."

He declined her offer. "I know that talking to her might be kind of hard right now, but I prefer if I do it myself. But thanks Marlene. I know you wanted to help."

Marlene smiled at the thought that Cloud was mustering his courage to patch things up with Tifa on his own, but she was certain that he wouldn't be able to do it alone. This was why she asked Denzel that they would both intervene.

* * *

><p><em>The nerve of that girl…she hung up on me.<em>

"That took quite a while. Who was that anyway?"

Denzel inhaled deeply as he put the phone back in its place with a loud 'thud'. "Marlene called."

Tifa just nodded, which surprised Denzel for a second. _She knows Marlene's with Cloud right now, doesn't she?_

"Did she say she was on her way home?"

"I think she did."

"Okay." She turned her gaze back to her working station. But there was something amiss, Denzel saw her face wanted to ask something more.

"Cloud… he…"

This caught Tifa's attention.

_I guess that reaction was expected._

"Marlene said that Cloud ate the food."

What he said wasn't really special, but it managed to make her smile though. And that wasn't a lie. (The way Marlene scolded Cloud clearly showed that he was in the middle of eating.)

"Thanks for telling me."

With that, Tifa regained a little of her cheerfulness back. It relieved Denzel a bit.

_I guess that helped a bit. Now, all I have to do is to wait for Marlene to come back._

"S'cuse me boy, would you mind taking our orders?"

"S-sure", He answered timidly as he walked up to the table with a pen and paper in hand.

_I'm getting tired of doing this. She's a waaaay lot better in handling this job._

* * *

><p>Marlene cleared up the utensils and placed them back in the bag. Cloud was still looking troubled, keeping his eyes stuck on the table. The little girl sighed.<p>

"Are you SURE you don't want me to talk to her for you?" she made sure she emphasized the 'sure' word, in case he was certain he wanted to reject her proposition.

He nodded his head.

"It's my problem in the first place, so I should be the one to patch it up."

She smiled. He was doing his best. "Then you have my full support! Don't give up Cloud!"

"Thank you."

"I should be going. Tifa's going to get worried and Denzel is probably getting irritated with all the customers coming in."

"Sure."

Carrying the bag with one hand, Marlene skipped towards the garage's exit. But she was called up by Cloud.

"Marlene?"

"Yes?"

"Please give her my thanks and that… the food was great." He turned around and picked up his gloves and went back to was he was doing earlier.

"Will do." and without pausing to look back, she ran off towards the doors that lead outside.

* * *

><p>"I'm ho—"<p>

"Geez, what was the hold-up for?" A frustrated Denzel grunted and heaved in a heavy sigh, cutting off Marlene's notice of arrival for everybody to know. The girl scowled.

"Sheesh Denzel, I came didn't I? No need to be so grumpy."

"Whatever." He handed a notepad and pen in Marlene's hand.

Marlene eyed him meticulously. "What's this?"

"Well, duh. It's your shift; I'm taking some shut eye. Wake me up when you're done."

Without bothering to look at her, Denzel went straight upstairs. She gritted her teeth at the thought of him being so mean but she thought it couldn't be helped since she WAS a bit fashionably late. _Denzel's kind of like Cloud in wee- bit._

"Welcome back!" Marlene was greeted by the usual smiling face of 7th Heaven's barmaid. She noticed Tifa was looking for something… or someone at her back.

"Where is—"

"Cloud?" she sheepishly answered her query with another question, much to Tifa's surprise. She laughed it off and shook her head. "I meant Denzel. Where is he?"

"He went upstairs, said he's going to sleep for a while."

_The slob, _Marlene thought.

"Is that so? I know you just arrived but could I ask you a favo—?"

"Table five!"

Marlene winked at Tifa, who already read her mind which said '_already on it!'_ She dashed to entertain the request but stopped for a minute, turned to face Tifa and said in a soft murmur.

"_He said thank you, and that the food was great!"_

Tifa's cheeks slightly flushed in a shade of red, but she showed Marlene a huge grin before approaching the tables.

…

_I've decided. I'm going to do it even without him knowing._

* * *

><p>Mid-afternoon came. Tifa told Marlene to rest up and commended her for a job well-done. Marlene hesitated, but Tifa insisted that she just sit down and relax.<p>

"I know!" She approached the little girl with her knees bent and placed her hands on Marlene's shoulders. "Why don't you wake Denzel up and the both of you take a stroll around the city? I heard there's a new stall that sells ice cream." Marlene's eyes lit up in delight.

"Get Denzel. When you both are ready, come downstairs and I'll give you gil for the treat." Marlene nodded and hurried to their room.

When Tifa was sure Marlene wasn't there, she picked up the phone and dialled a number.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

She waited for someone to pick up the call.

_**Ring. Ring. Beep.**_

'_Hello?'_

"Uhm… Hello. This is Tifa Lockhart here."

'_Oh, Miss Tifa. What brings your call?"_

"Elena, right? Would Reno be there at the moment?"

'_Senpai? Yeah, he's here. Give me a second to call him.'_

…

'_Yo. What's with the sudden phone?'_

"Ah Reno, I'd like to ask a favour from you."

A hint of surprise was relevant from the Turk's voice on the other line. _'The way you're saying it, seems like you're going to propose some deal.'_

Tifa chuckled. "Actually, I do. But I assure you I'll pay you back something good in return, so would you please hear me out?"

'_You've got my attention.'_

* * *

><p>"Denzel, Denzel!" Marlene shook the lad's body relentlessly in an effort to wake him up from his sleep. He was snoring after a while; she tried to restrain a laugh but to no avail did it prove fruitful. Remembering what he did to her earlier, she decided to grab this chance to exact her revenge.<p>

"It's time for a little payback."

* * *

><p>chapter two end.<p> 


	3. We're making a plan!

Denzel was walking ahead in a fast pace, much to Marlene's frustration. She'd been trying to call out to him to make him slow down, but he didn't listen. He just ignored her and went along his way.

"Denzel?"

"…"

"Denzel!"

He finally stopped, turned around to look at her in a snappy manner and glared at her irritatingly.

"…What?"

"Aww ,come on. You can't stay mad forever." She puffed her cheeks, trying to look innocent but playful.

"Who's mad?"

"You are."

"First, you mess up my face with a marker when I was asleep. And now you call me insane?"

She knew that waking Denzel up in such a rude manner would definitely annoy the heck out of him in more ways than one, but she did so in order to exact her revenge on him for snubbing her earlier at the bar.

Marlene stuck out her tongue and smiled a little. "Oops. I meant angry."

He just continued in not minding her and continued to walk on forward.

"…I'm sorry; I never should've done that. I promise to take over cleaning duties this week so please, could you forgive me?" She called out to him once again while lowering her head to the ground, but this time, her apology seemed to be a lot more sincere. She was afraid Denzel wouldn't talk to her for the whole day. She almost seemed like she was almost going to cry.

Denzel gave out a sigh, his expression looked troubled. He approached Marlene slowly.

"H-hey now, don't you go crying on me."

"But… you're … angry at me." She couldn't say out the sentence straight because she was sniffing and holding back her tears.

He placed his hand on her head, petting her. He just couldn't stand little girls tearing up right away.

"If anyone's got to cry, that's me. I'm the victim, remember?"

"But you're not crying."

"Because I don't feel like it. And besides," he turned away from Marlene, "…that's such a childish thing to be moping over. Grow up."

"If you say so", she gave him a shrug.

Again, he paused for a moment to face her. "Cleaning duties are on you this week."

* * *

><p>Arriving at shop, they hurried to check out the available selections for them to choose from.<p>

Marlene spoke to Denzel while browsing over the assortments of flavours. "While we're here, let's figure out something to help those two out, okay?"

"Go on. I'm listening."

"So, it's like this…"

* * *

><p>"That's the situation. Do you think you can help me out?"<p>

'_Ehhh… I dunno Tifa. Sounds pretty risky to me.'_

"Risky? Why do you say so?"

'_Well, first and foremost, I'll be dead if he finds out. You know what that guy's capable of doing with his obnoxiously oversized sword.'_

"Don't worry; he won't find out because I'm not telling him."

'_That only makes matters worst when he figures out what we're doing.'_

Tifa paused for a second to think what she was going to say, and then shook her head. "He's…not the type of person who'll be jealous. He doesn't even display a tiny ounce of affection."

Reno sounded a bit surprised judging by the voice on the line. _'Are you two having a… whatcha call that… lover's quabble?'_ A deep voice corrected him. _'It's QUARREL, Reno.'_

'_Shut up Rude. You think you just know everything now, dontcha?'_

'_Who said I was—"_

She decided to cut their argument, clearing her throat. "A-HEM."

'_Sorry 'bout that.'_

"It's not what you think…well, maybe it is. But anyway, please say yes? It'll just be three days, I swear!"

'_I'm not sure—"_

"Both you and Rude get to have a week free from any charge here at the bar." She resorted to bribing him instead. It was the only way. And guess it worked.

'_Tifa, we have a deal.'_

* * *

><p>"For a recap: Cloud didn't agree to Tifa's plan and so she got a 'bit' mad and didn't talk to him for the whole night up until now, and Cloud's being stubborn and all and he won't make the first move?" Denzel said all those in one breath.<p>

"Yep"

"It **IS** childish."

"Told you so"

Denzel licked the trace of dripping ice cream on his cone. "So what do you think we should do?"

"I say we observe them for a while."

"Then?" he asked, wondering what she would suggest next.

"That's that."

"Hey, didn't you say we we're going to help them?"

Marlene nodded. "We are. I think Tifa's pushing her plans."

Denzel placed his hand under his chin and sighed. "Well THAT can't be good."

"And we have to be silent about that. Don't tell Cloud, okay Denzel?"

That request is a bit hard for the boy to do; he just could NOT keep anything from Cloud.

"That's—"

"Come on, please?" Marlene pleaded. "Lately, Tifa's been down since she feels like Cloud's been overworking himself and so she felt like she needed to do something for him. And I think Cloud hasn't been paying attention to her feelings either."

"That job… isn't dangerous or anything is it?"

"It won't be… probably."

"What do you mean 'probably'? See, even you're not sure if it's safe or not."

"Relax. She's going to have backup. And what's so bad about doing some errands for three days?"

"Oh great, three days. She'll be acting suspicious within that time. What am I gonna tell him?"

"Tell Cloud you don't know. Lie or something."

"You know I can't lie to him."

"For Tifa? Pleeeeeease?"

What other choice does he have?

"You know Marlene, you aren't so devious as you look."

She puffed her cheeks. "Blame Cloud for being so block-headed."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in Midgar.<p>

Cloud just stopped to deliver a package to an elderly client when he gave out a big sneeze.

"Bless you son. Got a cold or something?" the old man greeted Cloud, handing him a tissue.

He thanked the old man for the tissue and nodded his head. "I might have it coming."

The old man chuckled. "You should hurry back to your wife and let her take care o'ya, you'll be up in a jiffy." Hearing that made him blush, thinking of the 'wife' he had at home.

"Uhm, sure. Thanks for the reminder."

"And thanks again for the package son!"

He waved the backside of his hand, rode Fenrir and zoomed away without looking back.

* * *

><p>chapter three end.<p> 


	4. Extra chapter: Those Two Men in Black

About this chapter…

Well, I decided to put something extra for these two characters. Initially, this was for Rude because I saw this "relationship chart" for FF VII characters and I was surprised (just a bit, though) that the former had a crush on Tifa Lockhart. I can't seem to remember where I saw it. Everything was in Japanese but it was obvious since you could see those hearts along with those directional arrows.

And sorry for the long update, I kinda forgot the password to this account. LOL.

* * *

><p>Extra Chapter: <strong>The Two Men in Black- their unreciprocated feelings.<strong>

'_Thank you so much Reno. So like I said earlier, we'll have to meet up here at the bar for three days.'_ That voice on the other line sounded very cheery; it was no doubt that Tifa Lockhart was relieved that the red-headed Turk finally agreed to her plan after the enticement of a week free from charge at the bar.

"Yo. Roger that."

'_Are you sure he's okay with this?'_ Reno turned the loudspeaker mode on for his bald-headed partner to hear._ 'I didn't mean to drag Rude along my business, as he might find it a nuisance.' _Rude heard the whole thing and turned beet red; he was touched by Tifa's show of concern for him.

"Don't sweat it" Reno tried to keep his tone cool, but it was hard with him trying to restrain a laugh at some bald-head blushing, looking like some bright tomato. "Anything that involves you in it gives him a lot more grief than you know it so he's really happy that you—"

"RENO YOU ASS-!" Rude regained his senses and snatched the phone from Reno's hands

'_Huh? Did you say something?' _Tifa's voice sounded from the speakers, and they could sense from her tone that she was a bit confused with what Reno was trying to tease Rude about before.

Rude fixed his shades and cleared his throat before talking on the phone. "Don't worry Tifa, you're not being trouble at all. As Reno's partner, it's my obligation that I'd stick by him in whatever he wants to do."

_'Thank you Rude. I'm sorry to involve you in my matters.'_

"No problem."

_'I'm going to hang up first okay? Customers are going in. Thanks again you guys.'_ And with that, the phone line went dead.

Reno studied his partner's face for a minute, and then guffawed out loud.

"DUDE! YOU'RE RED! A BALDY BLUSHING IS ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS!"

Rude was too preoccupied floating in ecstasy to mind Reno's outburst of laughter, he didn't even took notice that Reno was already taking snap shots of him in that state. "I finally got the chance to talk to her, Reno. I got to talk to Miss Tifa Lockhart!" at that moment, he almost looked like some fan girl that was near to tears after having the chance to meet up with a favourite celebrity; that kind of spooked Reno a bit. The red-head wiped the tears from laughing so hard and tried to get some breath.

"You're still not over your unrequited love, eh?"

That made him go back to reality.

"I've given up—no, I've already moved on a long time ago."

"You say that, but what's up with that stupid look on your face? You look like some dweeb who just asked out someone for your very first date."

"Wha-?"

"See what I mean?" instead of stopping, Reno laughed all the more. Rude threw his extra shades at him and it took a direct hit in his face.

Reno jumped up from the sofa and took strides towards Rude, angry in each 'thud' sound he made. "What's the big idea, baldy?"

"Well, a certain RED-HEADED ROOSTER just wouldn't stop clucking!"

"Whatchu say?"

"Want a fight?"

"Bring it on!" They were both glaring and snarling at each other like some cat and dog arguing over territory. But they stopped when the door strongly swung open and for a brief moment, they felt that the hairs at the back of their neck stand up.

**"HOW ANNOYING."** No one could mistake that strict voice especially Reno who was, at the moment, wishing that someone'd kill him at that very instant.

"E-Elena", they managed to cough out her name in a very small voice. Before them was Elena, who was currently in a rage. It would seem that they disturbed her at a very, VERY crucial time.

How could they tell? They swore they saw a black aura surrounding her at that very moment.

**"I was so close to having the best thing in my life to happen. EVER. BUT THEN YOU TWO—"**

Rude nudged Reno by the shoulder and whispered, "You're the guy with lots of tricks up his sleeve, do something before all hell breaks loose!"

"M-me? What could I possibly do in a time like—"

**"Senpai."** Reno froze for a minute. While still holding Rude's hand, he slowly turned his head to face Elena.

"Y-yo—"

To his shock, tears were welling up in her eyes. Rude and Reno were dumbstruck and was panicking on what to do. "W-what's the matter?"

She was trying to refrain from talking along with her sobs. "I was so close to having some time alone with Sir Tseng, and you two **JUUUST** had to ruin it with your stupid argument and your rowdy noise!"

Reno felt like there were twenty-ton weights dropped on his shoulders. Rude felt sorry for the guy as he could only sympathize with him.

Elena was currently a maiden in love, these two clearly saw this. They both regretted their actions a bit; a woman's heart when in love was fragile.

"H-hey Elena, don't cry now."

"Yeah, I'm sure there'll be a next time."

She paused from her sobbing for a few seconds, but then their words just made her feelings worse. She cried a lot more instead.

Reno stood up and went closer to where she was, wiping off her tears with a handkerchief he took from Rude. Rude's eyes widened in surprise wondering how he got that.

"Yo come on Elena, crying doesn't suit you. Tseng doesn't like cry-babies; they get on his nerves easily."

"It's your fault."

"Sorry, sorry." He patted her head. "But don't worry, he'll ask you out again later."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll go up against him in a brawl with a bet!"

"You don't have to go that far!"

"It's alright. I'd do that for you because," Reno stopped mid-sentence, stunned at what he was going to blurt out. Rude gestured him to read his lips to help him make an excuse.

"Because I'm your…?"

"Because…you're my adorable ***KOUHAI**!" he got the right word. But…

(*for those of you who don't know, it implies junior. A "kouhai" is your junior at work, school, or a group. Usually they belong to the same organization as you but they entered the organization after you.)

'_Kouhai, huh?' _ That kept him thinking.

They immediately noticed a change in Elena's mood, which shifted from being super pissed to becoming deeply moved and happy. Without hesitation, she jumped in on Reno and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Senpai!"

Reno's face was almost becoming in the same color as his hair. Before he could return back the hug, Elena heard Tseng's voice from the other side of the room.

"He's calling me!" she broke away and bowed her head formally. "Thank you Senpai, Rude-san! I'll do my best!"

"I didn't really do anything." Rude mumbled.

"I'll be off now, wish me luck!" the door swiftly closed off, this time, gentler.

…

* * *

><p>"The truth hurts, huh?"<p>

The room was filled with silence. Rude was hesitant to look at Reno. He was anticipating that he'd be down in the dumps with his morale at an all-time low but was, instead, startled to see his partner's face giving off a light, happy glow.

"And here I thought we were the same."

Reno rested his arm on Rude's shoulders. "Tonight, we drink. It's on me, dude."

"Uhh, sure you're okay? I could lend you my shoulder to cry on."

"Me? I'm PERFECTLY fine! We'll still enjoy life, even if we'll be **forever alone**."

"How could you say something really disturbing in such a nonchalant-manner?"

"Meh, who cares!"

They were walking towards the door when Rude shortly stopped on his tracks. "What's the matter?" Reno asked.

"You were wrong about one detail, Reno?"

"I was? Hmph, not that I care."

"I'm always here to support you. And you've got my back too, don't you?"

Reno's eyes widened up, then he just gave his friend a smug grin. "You betcha, PARTNER."

* * *

><p>End of extra chapter :)<p> 


End file.
